


Just wanted to say hi

by White_Winter



Series: Warriors : One-shots [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blossomfall is suddenly a therapist, Blossomfall's gentle side is exposed, Briarlight was a ray of sunshine, Bumblestripe is moving on!, F/M, Rosepetal gets her wish :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Winter/pseuds/White_Winter
Summary: Bumblestripe is heartbroken because Dovewing left himBlossomfall just wants to cheer her brother up and get him to high spiritsRosepetal thinks she doesn't have a chance with BumblestripeBig things have small beginnings. Sometimes all it takes is a 'hi'.
Relationships: Berrynose/Poppyfrost (Warriors), Blossomfall & Bumblestripe (Warriors), Bumblestripe/Dovewing (Warriors), Bumblestripe/Rosepetal (Warriors), Dovewing/Tigerheart (Warriors), Fernsong/Ivypool (Warriors), Firestar/Sandstorm (Warriors)
Series: Warriors : One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981829
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Just wanted to say hi

_Bumblestripe POV_

“Just one more bite.” Blossomfall urges me. 

I shook my head and grunted, laying my head down on my gray paws. The hunting patrol had just come back, and the fresh-kill pile was fully stocked. 

Blossomfall tries nudging the squirrel a little bit closer, but seeming to realize I wasn’t going to budge, she sighed and leaned back slightly. 

“Bumblestripe….” The silence stretches on after her words. 

I stared at the ground, the bright green grass rippling in the wind. I randomly prodded at one of the stems with my paw, passing time. 

When I finally looked up, there’s a stubborn look in her dark blue eyes, and I resolved that she wasn’t going anytime soon. 

_No point in beating around the bush Bumblestripe, you know you’ll have to face it sooner or later._

I knew I couldn’t keep ignoring and pushing myself away, so I straightened up and looked directly at her.

“Yes Blossomfall?” I exhaled, and a new light came upon her eyes. She seemed to sit up straighter, and twitched her ear as she shifted slightly closer to me. 

“You know I care about you so much, don’t you?” she asked sadly, and guilt surged through me for worrying her. 

I gave a snort. “Of course I know, you’re my _sister.”_ She blinked slowly, giving me an unreadable look that made my fur itch, before she nodded with relief.

“Oh thank you Bumblestripe, you don’t know how long this has been worrying me for.” she murmured softly, grooming my back. Affection glimmered in those azure toned eyes. 

I felt a flash of gratitude that she cared so much. 

_I’m so glad I have a wonderful sister like her._ I think fondly to myself, and go back down into my original position, sighing quietly as her tongue rasped over my fur. 

I closed my eyes and not even a moment passed before a sleek gray she-cat with mesmerizing green eyes popped into my thoughts. _Dovewing._

I snapped them open again, internally groaning as I thought of the cheating, _-but still beautiful-_ gray she-cat. All I had ever wanted was her and would have given her everything, but she threw it all away for that _mouse-brained_ shadowclan tom, Tigerheart. 

_He’s not even all that handsome, and with that arrogant personality? What does he have that I don’t…._

I snarled gingerly to myself, and Blossomfall pulled back. 

“You’re thinking of _her,_ aren’t you?” It was more like a rhetorical question, which was good since I wasn’t planning on answering anyways. 

She moved her paw and gently touched it to mine. The squirrel still lay a way off, almost completely untouched. 

“She was always a little off, and trust me, you deserve better than that.” Her soothing voice only infuriated me. _I’m not a kit for Starclan’s sake._

_‘You’ve certainly been acting like one though.’_ I could practically hear Briarlight telling me that, and my heart shattered and shone at the same time. 

My dark brown tabby sister had passed away a couple moons ago, and the grief was still fresh on my mind. Her sunshine-like personality, bright amber eyes, and the can-do attitude.

Even though she would have never been a warrior because of her hind legs, she always found a way to help out around camp. 

If it was searching the elders for ticks, so be it. 

Helping Leafpool and Jayfeather in the medicine den, fine. 

Getting moss for the queens in the nursery, why not? 

If Sandstorm was the hunter of the clan, Lionblaze the fighter, Leafpool the healer, then Briarlight was the energy. She filled everyone with cheer wherever she went, and her death hit the clan, and especially those closest to her, hard. 

A cloud seemed to have hung over the camp at her passing days, tails trudging in the dirt, eyes downcast, pelts ungroomed. 

I still remember the intense, horrible feeling when I first learned of the news, and Dovewing, being the terrible mate she was, didn’t even care. 

_“Why don’t you care?” I had asked her, finally getting over it. I felt hurt and pushed over and she hardly batted an eye. She gave me a soft unfocused stare, and then mewed, “She has enough cats to mope over her, and someone needs to go hunt for the clan.” Waving her tall, she padded away by herself, leaving me confused and broken._

Just because she was part of the prophecy, it always had been so that she was a level over me, sort of way. 

The way she looked down on me, even though I was a head taller than her. Those dark green eyes that stared at me with contempt. But I loved it, because I loved _her._ In fact, I still do. 

_What should I have changed?_

“Bumblestripe?” Blossomfall’s now sharp voice pulled me out before I drowned deeper into those memories. 

“Uh yes?” 

“What do you look for in your lover?” 

That question caught me off-guard. _Huh?_

Blossomfall still seemed to be impassively waiting, her tortoiseshell and white fur rippling in the wind. 

“Um, well a nice she-cat, someone who makes me feel better when I need it, and just someone who will look at me the same way I look at her, with the same love and happiness and affectio-” I abruptly cut myself off and licked at my chest fur, realizing a little too late that I was rambling.

My tortoiseshell sister still hadn’t uttered a word and seemed lost in thought, so I let my gaze drift around camp, analyzing all the cats that I would so dearly protect with my life.

There was Sandstorm, her pale-ginger fur sleek but matted, and green eyes light but heavy, all at the same time. Ever since her mate, Firestar’s death, she had never been the same, filled with sorrow and pain, but now she was slowly getting over it. 

_Of course she’s so sad, her and Firestar...they had something no other cat will ever have._

The 2 mates had always looked at each other like they’ll never look away, an unbreakable bond resting between them. It would have felt like her other half had been torn away from her. 

_I would never have something as deep as that._

Then there was Ivypool. The white and silver tabby was patiently waiting by the dawn tunnel, before Fernsong padded up to her, his yellow pelt newly groomed. The 2 cats tenderly touched noses and then padded side by side out the thorn-entrance. 

_I wish I had someone to go hunting with._

My eyes flitted over to the fresh-kill pile. It wasn’t piled up has high anymore, and further away, I could see Berrynose grooming Poppyfrost, as she lay curled up against him. 

_I wish I had someone to curl up against._

“Has Dovewing ever been nice to you for no reason at all?” Blossomfall cut through my thoughts, and I cocked my head towards her.

She gave me a _it’s time you get your ears checked at_ look, before stretching her front paws. 

“I _said,_ has Dovewing ever been nice to you for 0 reason at all?” 

I ignored the heavy emphasis on ‘ _said’,_ answering back, “Well...I-I don’t really know. I guess?” 

It wasn’t much of an answer, but it was the best I would give and the best she would get. 

“Has she ever looked at you the same way you looked at her?” Blossomfall looked extremely smug, and growing uncomfortable with what was coming next, I decided it was best to answer truthfully. 

“No…” I answered slowly, dragging the word over. 

“And has she ever looked at you with the same happiness and affection?” 

_Ohh, I get where this is going.._

I knew I couldn’t lie to my sister, she would see it as clear as day. 

“No, she hasn’t.” I admitted sorrowfully. 

My sister opened her mouth to say something, but evidently deciding against it, she swallowed back her words. 

After a couple long moments, she had rethinked her words, and rephrased her sentence.

“I think it’s time that you get over Dovewing.” Blossomfall’s mew was pointed, amber eyes sharp with dissatisfaction. 

_If this is the rephrased version, I don’t even want to see what she had in store for me at the beginning._

That was the end of my fuse.

All the anger that I had pent up within myself exploded and I jumped to my paws, shrugging Blossomfall off. 

“Easy for you to say! You didn’t get led on by someone, you didn’t have to deal with cheating she-cats, and _you_ didn’t get your heart fractured by the one cat that you wanted to be with!” I yowled at her, gasping heavily for breath. 

Jealousy and heartbreak came over me, and I couldn’t do anything to stop it from happening. 

I didn’t even know I was capable of saying all that, but apparently I was. 

The laughter and conversations from cats near us had vanished, breaking up into small murmurs. 

Cats around the clearing were staring at me, some with pity, other’s with irritation. All of them diverted their gazes as I swept my own over theirs.

I turned to Blossomfall again, and she flinched back as our eyes made contact.

I was aware of the pain and fury raging underneath my blue eyes. 

_It wasn’t fair to vent out all your anger at her, but she shouldn’t have pushed me so far.._

Even so, she was just trying to help, so I opened my mouth to give an half-genuine apology before she cut me off. 

“I know I didn’t go through all those things, but I want to tell you something.” she said firmly, jaw set defensively. 

I sidetracked my eyes to meet the grassy clearing underneath me, before muttering “You’ve told enough.” 

Whether Blossomfall heard me or not, she didn’t make any note of what I said and stood her ground. 

Eventually, I flopped down beside her, because my _annoyingly-stubborn_ sister wasn’t going to go anywhere anytime soon. 

My sister seemed to have dropped the therapist-like attitude, and seemed to be trying for something else. Now she was trying to push Dovewing’s level down. 

“Dovewing wasn’t even all that pretty.”

“She was though.”

“There were prettier she-cats.”

“That all have mates.”

“Someone will come along.”

“No one’s gonna fall in love with someone who’s like 25 moons older than them.”

“You’re really not making this easy.”

“I’m aware of that.”

Blossomfall fell silent, eyes flickering with exasperation, but frankly speaking, her methods weren’t really working. 

_Hopefully she’s done with whatever’s-going-on right now. At least then I could take my mid-day nap._

My hopes were diminished though, because Blossomfall seemed to have another idea that was in progress, and it wasn’t going to be good. 

A grin was spreading across her face, and it was so infectious that a matching one was making its way across mine too for Starclan-knows-what reason.

“You know...there’s someone out there who would give you everything you need..” Her voice was drastically slow, dripping with smugness.

I blinked, surprised. 

_Someone else was interested in me…?_

“She always watched you from afar, made sure you were ok even though you brushed her off again and again, and even confronted Dovewing about how she was treating you.” Blossomfall’s voice was sharp and calculating, as if she had planned this out beforehand. 

_Who is this she-cat though, and why have I never noticed her?_

“She’s a wonderful warrior, a reliable mentor, and the friend that everyone didn’t know they needed.” Her voice was a fond purr now. 

My suspicions were arising that this might have been a medicine cat, or someone from another clan, but thankfully Blossomfall diffused those notions before it escalated too far.

_She never approved of Dovewing, but now she’s approving of this mysterious she-cat._

I racked my brain, couldn’t find one. I decided to go back to how Blossomfall had described this she-cat, and tried to find one that met the description. 

As I carefully scrutinized over my sister’s earlier words, and my eyes widened in horror and realization. 

_I’m such a hypocrite.._

Whoever this she-cat was, I had been treating her the same way that Dovewing had treated me, and I was never even aware of it. 

_No...I will never stoop to Dovewing’s level._ I gritted my teeth and set my jaw resolutely. _I will not make the same mistake as her._

“Who is this cat?” I demanded, and Blossomfall almost looked taken aback, before she smirked. 

“Do you really want to know?” Her voice was practically dripping with honey, and I nodded vigorously.

Blossomfall tilted her head to the sandy clearing on the other side, and my eyes settled on … Rosepetal. 

_Huh._

She was eating a mouse by herself, cream tabby fur shining in the sunlight and amber eyes reflecting everything around them. 

Thinking back, Rosepetal _had_ always looked out for me. 

Whether it was getting me food when I got stuck in a medicine den, or helping me with my apprentice chores. 

I had never regarded her though, and a lust of remorse inked into my pelt. 

_Maybe it’s time I give this another try..? It might be too soon..no..I’m not letting this chance go, because I’m never gonna get anywhere otherwise._

I had doubts, but moping around certainly wasn’t going to get me anywhere. 

_Yes._

I squared my shoulders and braced myself. 

_I have to take a chance, and hopefully it’ll pay off._

A broad smile made its way onto my face and I stood up. 

Blossomfall grinned at me. “Where ya goin?” she asked mischievously, and I grinned right back.

“I’m going to go make things right.” 

My sister laughed brightly, and nudged me along. 

“Go on, go on.” she remarked with amusement.

I nodded, and was about to go over before I turned back. 

Blossomfall was still waiting for me, and I smiled softly at her. “Thank you!” 

She gave me an equally affectionate look, before scoffing. “Anytime, you big furball.” 

A newfound burst of confidence lifted within me, and I padded with importance across the clearing. 

_Dovewing has been my bleak past._

_Time to go and make my bright future._

_I’ll never be able to go and start a new chapter of my life if I keep re-reading the last one._

I sat down next to Rosepetal, and she looked up, surprised. 

Swallowing, she blinked her sparkling amber eyes up at me, and a feeling of sentiment rose up in my heart - _which was skipping a beat-_. I shifted closer so our fur brushed and her eyes widened. 

I couldn’t quite read them, but I could have _sworn_ I saw a spark of happiness in there. 

“Bumblestripe? What is it?”

_The longer I live in the past, the less of the future there is to enjoy._

I offered her a warm smile. 

_I’ll never have to chase after what wants to stay with me._

“Just wanted to say hi.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you enjoyed the story :)  
> Drop a like and leave a comment!  
> Will be posting some new works soon!


End file.
